Holi ki masti
by KFSR
Summary: Peep in to see the fun of our CID cops on Holi as the title suggests.. u can also suggest me & do tell me if u liked my story or not.. starring my fav couple..


**Hello guys.. I know many of u have may read this chapter but I'm updating this chapter so that the readers who didn't read this yet can read nicely & understand the story.. **

**I posted this story in a hurry when I joined ff as I don't know how to update or post on ff.. But I know it now.. **

All the CID cops were very excited for Holi. On the day of holi, they decided to meet at Purvi's house. Purvi's house was a very big one and it has huge staircase and there were many rooms. There is a balcony attached to her room and the view from there was very beautiful. The huge sea and the sky meet at a long distance. All the officers came to her house at morning 9 'o' clock..

**ON THE DAY OF HOLI ****:**

All the officers gathered and boys were chitchatting while girls were preparing breakfast. After having breakfast every one decided to play holi. All were playing except Purvi. Purvi went near Pankaj and tried to apply color on her when suddenly Kavin came in between and the color fell on him. He wanted Purvi to apply color on him first. But Purvi went from there and Kavin thought some body else applied color on him. So he was a bit upset. Same happened with is about to apply color on Dushyant when Purvi came in between. So she was also a bit upset. All were tired and thought to take some rest. When they were resting Pankaj came there with a tray in which many copper glasses were there.

Pankaj : Sir, ye lijiye thandaai..

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai, aaj tho tum bahut kaam kar rahe ho..?

Pankaj : Aisi koi baat nahi hai sir..Bas yuhi...

Daya : Thik hai Pankaj.. Aise kaam karte raho..

Pankaj : Sir, kyun na hum ek competition lagaye..?

Nikhil : Ha sir bahut maja aayega..

ACP sir : Thik hai..Chalo aakhir hum bhi tho dekhe...

So all drank the thandaai except Purvi.. Purvi went to the kids who were playing nearby and applied them some color.. She returned and was shocked to see the scenario.. All were behaving like they were drunk.

**Note : Kavin drank most thandaai...**

All the couples in the CID proposed each other while the single members were enjoying and doing dances. Abhijeet proposed Tarika and kissed on her cheek. Tarika blushed and told him that she will reply him on Monday. All proposals were over except Kavin. So Purvi requested all to go and take rest inside as they may be tired. So all went inside except KAVI. Purvi was about to enter inside when Kavin fell on her accidentally...

Purvi hold him. She told him to enter inside the house and take some rest. KAVI entered inside and were climbing the staircase when Kavin suddenly pull Purvi towards himself and made her to sit on staircase. After she sat, he also sat near her and was very near to her. He suddenly put his face in her laps and made a face by saying that he wanted her to apply color on him first and he told that someone else applied color on him. He narrated the incident and Purvi understood that she was the one who applied color on him first. Then he stood up and made his way to her room. She was helping him by supporting him so that he wouldn't fall.

**KAVI in Purvi's room : **

Kavin held her wrist and pulled her towards him. She hit with his chest. He hugged her and moved his cheek on her cheek due to which the color on him was on her now. Purvi smiled lightly. She asked him to take rest as she has to go for some urgent work. Kavin nodded his head in no and pulled her nose gently and...

Kavin : Purvi, tumhari aankhen kitni khoobsurat hai.. Mera mann kehta hai ki mai in me dub jao..

Purvi : 😆😆.. Sir agar aap dub gaye tho aapko bachane kaun aayega..?

Kavin : Koi nahi.. Bas mei dube rehna chahta hu...

Purvi : Sir, aap mat dube rahiye varna bechare Dushyant sir ka kya hoga..?

Kavin : 😐😐.. Pulls her so close to him & says that tumhe Dushyant ki bahut fikr ho rahi hai..Vo tho meri parvah nahi karta tho mai kyun uski karu..? Aur vaise bhi Ishita hai na uski fikr karne k liye.. tum kyun uski fikr kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Kyonki vo mere...

Kavin : Kuch nahi hai vo tumhara, samjhi..?

Purvi : Ha aur ab aap rest lijiye kyunki aap bhi tho mere kuch nahi lagte..

Kavin : 😱😱😱.. Tum aise kaise keh sakti ho..Mai tumse itna py..

Purvi : Muh se...

Kavin : Stop it.. U can't say like that because I am in love with you...

Purvi : 😗😗😗. Kya.. ?

Kavin : Ha.. Mai tumse sachchha pyaar...

**AND HE FELL DOWN DUE TO THE EFFECT OF ****THANDAAI..**

Purvi was very happy as he confessed his feelings for her. She was eager to listen this since she fell in love with him. Purvi laid Kavin on bed and was about to go when Kavin held her wrist and was murmuring that he wants to sleep with her every day. He want to wake her up like a sleeping beauty. Purvi blushed listening this and he continued. He want to make food for her and make her eat by taking her in his lap. He wished that both should eat in a plate after their marriage as their love will increase. Purvi was blushing very badly...

He slept due to the effect of thandai. She sat near him and kept her head on his heart to listen his heart beat. She just kissed him on his forehead and then on his cheeks and covered him with blanket. She kept listening to his heart beat up to half an hour and she smiled remembering his proposal and his shocked expressions. She went from there and got freshen up. She prepared lime juice and lunch for everyone and was sitting in the hall reading a magazine. Everyone came there holding their head one by one. Purvi told them that it was the effect of bhang. Every one was shocked to discover the truth.

Purvi served lime juice to everyone and everyone got freshen up and came down for lunch.

**DURING THE LUNCH ****:**

Shreya : Pata nahi bhaang pike kya kya bakwaas ki hai humne..

Daya : Ha...

Purvi : Kisine koi bakwas nahi ki hai bas kuch aisa bola ki aaj mera dil bahut khush ho gaya...

Freddy : Aisa kya bola hum logon ne ki tumhara dil khush ho gaya?

Purvi : Kuch aisi baate jo mai na jane kab se sunna chahthi thi..

Dushyant : Kaisi bate ?

Purvi : Vo...

ACP sir : Ha Purvi bata do hum sab janna chahte hai..

Purvi : Sir vo baat yeh ki vo...

Dr Salunkhe : Arey yeh vo.. nahi baat bolo..

Abhijeet : Ha Purvi..

Shreya : Batao na...

Purvi : Bata du...

Dr Tarika : Lo, arey hum keh rahe hai ki bata do tho bata de...

Purvi : Pucca ?

Rajat : Ha pucca..

Purvi : Kisi ko koi problem nahi hai ? Phir mujhe mat kehna ki maine bata diya...

Dushyant : Nahi, kisi ko koi problem nahi hai & hum tumhe kuch nahi kahenge...

Kavin : Ha , tum bilkul thik keh rahe ho Dushyant...

Purvi : Thik hai.. Tho suno..Sab ne aaj apni dil ki baat jubaan par aakhir kaar le aaye aur Abhijeet sir aapne tho hadh kardi...

Abhijeet : 😳😳. Aisa kya kiya maine..?

Purvi : Aapne Tarika k gaal ko kiss kiya unhe propose karne k baad aur..

Pankaj : Ab kya kiya unhone Purvi..?

Purvi : Pankaj, Abhijeet Sir ne ab kuch nahi kiya vo Tarika ne kaha ki vo is Monday ko apna jawab degi... Ki uski haa hai ya na hai..

All except ABHIRIKA and PURVI burst into laughing..

Purvi : Arey, aage tho suno, sirf Abhijeet Sir ne hi nahi balki Daya sir, Rajat sir, Dushyant sir, Salunkhe sir, Nikhil, Sachin sir aur Pankaj ne bhi propose kiya but unhone kisiko kiss nahi kiya..

Rajat : Maine..? Par meri tho koi gf nahi hai tho mei kaise..

Purvi : Achchha, tho Leher kaun hai sir..?

Rajat : Vo...😅😅

Purvi : 😁😁

Pankaj : Par Purvi, maine kisko...

Purvi : Snehal...

Pankaj : 😆😆😆

Purvi : Vaise, congratulations to all of u as ur gf's said yes.. Par mujhe tho party chahiye..

ACP sir : Purvi, pehle ye batao ki Salunkhe ne kisko propose kiya..?

Purvi : Sir , sonali mam ko..

Dushyant : Yeh cheating hai..Aisa nahi ho sakta..

Kavin : Ab tujhe kya hua?

Dushyant : Tumne sab se zyada bhaang piya aur apni dil ki baat jubaan par..

Kavin : Arey, yeh kya bakwaas kar raha hai..? Mai kisko apni feelings ka izhaar karta..?

Dushyant : Pu...

Kavin : Shut up...

Purvi : Vo sab chodiye mujhe party chahiye..Tho kaun dega party..?

Kavin : Ha...

Purvi :😊😊😊.. Vaise Kavin sir aapne Jaywanti ka..

Kavin : Kya..?😨😨.. I'm sorry Jaywanti but maine vo sab anjaane me kiya hoga.. Mera aisa koi iraada nahi tha...

Purvi : Kya Kavin sir, pehle puri baat tho sun lijiye ki aapne uska tareef ki hai..Vo usne aapko us ladki se bachaya tha na mall mei..

Kavin : Oh! Mai tho dar gaya...

Purvi : 😊😊.. Vaise aap logon ko mujhe ek baat batana hai ki aaj mujhe ek bf mila jo mujhse sachchha pyaar karta hai aur usne mujhe apni dil ki baat bata di aur ab mera jawab HA hai...

Kavin : 😳😳😳.. Nahi yeh nahi ho sakta..

Purvi : 😂😂😂. Arey mere KAVU BABY ko mei NA nahi keh sakti..

All understood who "KAVU BABY" was except were suppressing laughter.. So Purvi further continued

Purvi : Mera KAVU BABY tho bahut cute hai aur...

Kavin : Cute..? Cute nahi gadha hai vo.. Shakal uski bandar jaisi hogi aur vo ek stupid hai..

Purvi : 😮😮..Aap mere KAVU BABY k bare mei aise kaise keh sakte hai..? Aur vo stupid nahi hai itna smart hai aur vo kitne pyaar aur style se..

Kavin : Style..? Dekho Purvi, koi style vyle nahi hai sab bas impress karne k liye kuch bhi karte rahte hai..

Purvi : Sir , aap mere KAVU BABY k bare mei aise mat boliye aur mei kapdon wali style ki baat nahi kar rahi hu...

Kavin : Pehle yeh MERE KAVU BABY bolna band karo.. kitna ajeeb hai.. Aur tum kis style ki baat kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Pehli baat mai band nahi karungi aur dusri baat yeh hi ki vo "INTERESTING" bade style se bolte hai...

Kavin : Aaya bada INTERESTING style se bolne..

And Kavin soon realise that he was her "KAVU BABY"..

Kavin started blushing very badly.. All bursted into laughter.. And Kavin 😆😆😆 and Purvi 😂😂😂.

AFTER ONE AND HALF YEAR :

All couples got married and they lived their life happily ever after.

But on every holi Kavin used to apply color on Purvi by his cheek to her cheek. He also put some color on her bare waist and pulled her closed to him and pecked her lips softly and gently..😘😘😘😘

**So this is how the cops celebrated Holi..**


End file.
